


Shared Flesh

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Feels, BDSM, Begging, Consensual Possession, Dom Rowena MacLeod, Dom/sub, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Magic, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Possession, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex Magic, Sub Sam Winchester, Two Minds One Body, Voyeurism, possession sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: "Yes, there are things I miss about being alive: flesh-on-flesh sex, Amazon doesn't deliver here... yet."-Rowena,Our Father, Who Aren't in Heaven(Season 15, Episode 8)Sam returns to Hell to tell Rowena that he has feelings for her.  He wants to make love to her, but she can no longer experience flesh-on-flesh sex.  She lets him watch as she pleasures herself, then consensually possesses him so that they can enjoy his body together.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Shared Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I felt there was a lack of clarity/consistency in this episode regarding how corporeal Rowena was, as well as whether she was a ghost or a demon. For purposes of my fic, I chose to interpret her as a ghost who never turned into a demon because she wasn't tortured long before becoming Queen. (Kevin and Eileen were in Hell longer and were still ghosts, not demons.) I also chose to interpret Rowena's above "flesh-on-flesh" line to mean that she is non-corporeal when it comes to touching others, the way any ghost is; however, because the scene also shows her holding and drinking from a glass she then hands to Sam, I've decided that she has learned to corporeally touch objects as well as her own body, but cannot touch other sentient beings. I'm not certain if this was what the show writers intended or not when they wrote the "flesh-on-flesh" line, but this is how I've chosen to interpret it for purposes of my fic.

Rowena was still alive when Sam realized he had feelings for her. He had begun to think about revealing his emotions to her, but then he learned of the terrible fate that awaited them, and it gave him pause. Surely it would be even more painful to be the one to kill her if they were romantically involved. Still, Sam continued to consider telling her about his attraction, about his affection. Maybe love, however brief, was worth the pain of loss. 

And then, suddenly, he had run out of time; he had to kill her.

He hated himself for not having told her how he felt while he still could, for not kissing her, for not touching her.

And then he went to Hell and saw her there, radiant and powerful on her throne, and ever since Sam couldn’t stop thinking about how he had been given a second chance. He had to take it; he had to see her again.

Sam performed the spell in secret, and then he was there, in Hell, and he found his way to her.

“Samuel,” she said with pleased surprise when she saw him. She shooed away her guards.

“Rowena,” he said with enough emotion that she replied with a tilt of her head and questioning eyes. 

“Rowena,” he repeated, then realized he had no idea how to say what he wanted to say. “Rowena, I, it, it’s that, I mean…”

“What is it, my dove,” Rowena asked with concern, “has something happened to Dean?” 

Sam shook his head.

“He’s fine, this isn’t about him.”

“And what is it about?” she asked with interest as she motioned for him to sit in one of the seats across from her throne.

He moved toward the seat, feeling bizarre - panicked yet dreamy, not knowing if he was happy or sad, but knowing that he wanted her.

Sam walked past the seat and stood before her throne. He tried to find the words, but he couldn’t, and so he bent toward her, aiming to unite their lips, buzzing with need for her, anticipating the sensation of his lips against hers -

But he only passed through those irresistibly red lips and had to catch himself on the arm of her throne. A deep sorrow overtook him - if only he had done that before her death, if only he had done it when it was in his power to do it, if only he had held onto her for as much time as they were given; however little it would have been, it would have been precious, and now it was gone…

He looked into her eyes and saw her own sorrow.

“No flesh-on-flesh, remember?” she whispered.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, standing up straight, “I wasn’t thinking. I just, I couldn’t find the words and I wanted you to know…”

She nodded with a fond smile. She hovered her hand over his - they would be touching, if she could touch. Sam found the gesture both beautiful and tragic. 

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed, “I should have done that before, before…” he trailed off. He stared into her eyes and tried to let her see how he felt because both words and touch were failing him. She hovered her other hand against the side of his face. He sighed and tried to imagine what it would feel like.

“Aye, we lost something precious,” she said with a small, sad nod, “but I could have initiated it too and I didn’t, so we can share the regret,” she winced, but tried to hide it with a smile, “and in any case we still had our sweet little reunion here. We got to see each other again, and now, here you are a second time, and I even have you all to myself. Did you come here just to tell me that you want me?”

Sam nodded. 

“I’m glad,” she told him softly.

A moment of silence followed; Sam was elated that their feelings were mutual, but the fact that he couldn’t kiss her, couldn’t hold her, couldn’t even take her hand in his, made him ache as much as anything in his tragedy laden life ever had. 

“I,” he tried, “I don’t know what exactly we can have now, with things the way they are, with you here, but, like you said, we found each other again and, I mean, isn’t this a second chance? Shouldn’t we do our best to take it?”

She nodded, and in his joy he forgot again that he couldn’t really kiss her, and tried to pull her near. 

“I’m so sorry,” he hurried to say when his arms passed through her, and sorrow gripped him as he felt the loss, as he saw the pain on her face - but then an idea began to form in his mind.

“You’re a ghost?” he confirmed.

“Aye.”

“And ghosts can possess people,” he stated simply.

“Yes, dear, I know.”

“Well, what if you possess me for a little and we share control and, you know, kind of co-masturbate with my body. I mean, if you want to, because I want to, Rowena, I want to make love to you so badly and the fact that we can’t...” he sighed sadly, “look, I know this wouldn’t be the same. It’s not what I’m going absolutely crazy with need for,” a quiet, hungry grunt escaped his lips, “but it’s something. It’s a way we could be together, physically.”

“You trust me that much, Samuel? To let me inside you? To let me control you?”

“Of course,” he said softly.

Rowena smiled radiantly and stood from her throne. She was wearing a different red dress this time and she slowly stripped it from her body, then stepped out of her red high heeled shoes. Sam watched with wide eyes as she stood for a moment in her bra and panties, which were red silk with black lace and velvet trim and had a matching garter belt that held up sheer black stockings. She met his eyes and gave a little smirk, then removed the bra, the garter belt and stockings, and at last the panties.

Sam’s gaze ran up and down her body and he swallowed audibly. His eyes traveled down the side of her graceful neck, over the curves of her breasts and to their round pink nipples, down to the indentation of her waist, the curves of her hips, and her alluring thighs. Then his eyes settled on the triangle of silky looking red hair between her legs. 

His longing to touch her, to run his hands and mouth over every inch of her skin, was nearly unbearable - he wanted to weep with his desperation to feel her against him and he felt like he might die from his yearning to hold her - but at least he could look at her, and he wanted to look forever.

She made a soft chuckle.

“Like what you see, I take it,” she purred, then turned around to show off her other side and smiled at him over her shoulder. Sam ran his eyes down her spine and along the small of her back to the appealing curve of her ass, which appeared as two softly rounded handfuls of pale, supple flesh. He wished it were his hands, and not merely his eyes, running down her skin, but he tried to focus on what he did have, what he was so lucky and so grateful to have - the sight of her body, naked just for him. He nodded, finding his mouth too dry for him to speak.

Rowena struck a series of poses for him, from the back, side, and front. Then she began to run her hands over her own body, touching herself everywhere.

“Imagine these are _your_ hands on me, Samuel,” she commanded, and he obeyed. He focused his eyes on her hands, on their every movement, and he copied every minute motion with his own hands, though they hung lonely by his sides. But then he felt the power of her suggestion, of her command, bring a removed sort of reality to the experience - his hands warmed and tingled like he could almost feel her skin, her solid form, like he was touching it in one way, but not another, like it was very near and very far all at once. He looked down at his hands and saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Samuel,” she snapped, “pay attention.”

He hurried to look back at her, cursing himself for ever having looked away, for having lost even a moment of this.

“There’s a good boy,” she crooned, and he smiled at her, feeling warm. “Now, watch my hands, dear, keep focused on them, don’t forget.”

Sam gave a determined nod as he refocused his gaze. He watched Rowena’s hand caress her cheek and along the side of her graceful neck. He watched her fingers trail across her collar bone, then down between her breasts and all the way to her lower stomach. Then he watched both her hands land softly on her sides and glide upward to cup the undersides of her breasts. Sam could almost feel their weight against his palms. She massaged them, then pushed them together, creating hypnotically tempting cleavage. She pinched her nipples between her fingers and Sam could nearly feel their hardness. 

Rowena sat back on her throne and parted her legs, but her hands were still on her breasts. Sam didn’t know where to look, because he so deeply desired to obey Rowena’s command to watch her hands, yet his longing to look at her pussy was maddening. His need to follow her direction won out; with painful difficulty he kept his eyes on her hands.

“Good boy,” Rowena told him.

Sam felt warm again, delighting in her praise. He smiled, at her hands.

She made a small laugh - utterly charming - and slid her hands down her stomach to stroke her inner thighs. Sam looked from one hand to the other, struggling not to glance at her pussy in the process and mostly succeeding. He so wanted to please her. He could feel the echo of her soft skin against his own hands, and he realized his cock had hardened. It strained against his pants. 

At last, Rowena brought a hand to her pussy. At first, she covered the space with her hand, and a desperate whimper escaped Sam’s lips; he needed to see, he _needed_ to. 

“Please,” he breathed.

She laughed that charming laugh again and used both hands to part her pussy lips.

“Oh, oh, Rowena,” Sam murmured with awe. He could feel her wetness on his fingers - almost. She was pink and perfect, and he wanted to weep when he thought about the fact that he would never, ever be able to taste her. Maybe someday her magic would find a way to make her corporeal, he thought, needing to comfort himself, needing to enjoy what he did have. “Beautiful,” he complimented her, hearing his voice break from the sorrow he had been unable to put aside.

Rowena stood up and walked near to him. He kept looking at her hands.

“Samuel, look at me,” she told him softly, and his eyes rushed to her face. He almost cried then, and had to choke back his tears because he couldn’t take her into his arms and kiss her mouth. “I know it hurts,” she said, reaching for him and holding her hand in the space near to his cheek. He leaned his head toward it, though there was nothing to lean against. “It hurts me too,” Rowena continued, “but let me tell you a little secret: I’ve been trying to find a way to be corporeal again. I’ve held onto my magic, but my death did weaken it. Still, I’ve been working on creating a spell. So, my dove, maybe one day.” 

He nodded sadly, the pain washing over him though he had meant to cling to the hope.

“But for now, let’s enjoy what we have. Aye?”

“Yes, yes,” he rushed to reply, “please, let me see more.” He looked at his hands. “I could sort of feel it. Was that magic?”

She shook her head.

“No, dear, just the power of my command. I told you to feel it, and you did as best you could, and your will is strong.” She smiled fondly at him. “You want very badly to please me, don’t you, Samuel?”

“Yes, yes.”

She walked back to her throne, tossing him a sultry glance over her shoulder. She sat down again and parted her legs wide.

“Come up close, get a good look.”

Sam hurried to kneel before her, his face as near to her pussy as he could get it. She was slick with wetness and Sam inhaled, but he couldn’t smell anything; he realized her noncorporeal body had no scent either, and he almost cried again. He looked up at her and she gave him a smile so comforting it startled him at first, but then he relaxed.

“You are so beautiful,” he told her.

She grinned.

“Watch my hands again, my sweet dove, and remember to try your best to feel what I feel.”

He obeyed with ferocity. She dipped two graceful fingertips into the wetness that had gathered at her entrance, then slid them over her clit. Sam moaned, touching his fingers together and very nearly feeling her wetness, her slick nub of flesh. She moaned too, and her fingers began to move in quick circles over and around her clit. Her other hand moved lower and she pushed three fingers deep inside.

Sam gasped and whispered her name, feeling the distant echo of her insides clenching around his fingers. Rowena made a pleased hum and began to slide her fingers in and out of her pussy as she continued to rub her clit with her other hand. In time her breath grew heavy and Sam breathed with her, syncing his inhales and exhales to hers. Every time she moaned, Sam echoed the sound, and his erection throbbed in his pants. He gazed at her rhythmically moving hands, transfixed, and everything else began to fade away -

“Samuel,” she cried out suddenly, and her hips bucked as she groaned, low and lyrical, “I’m coming, Samuel,” she moaned, writhing in her throne, “watch me, watch me come.” She tossed back her head as her orgasm appeared to stretch on for many long moments. She held her fingers firmly to her clit as she rode it out, and Sam panted and whimpered with his longing, very nearly feeling her clit throbbing against his fingertips.

“Mmm, good boy,” she murmured as she came down from the heights of her pleasure.

“Will you possess me now?” Sam begged, “I can’t stand - I can’t stand not to be touching you, I, I,” and his voice broke, but he didn’t let himself cry, “I need to be closer to you, I need you.” He was still on his knees, and he bowed his head. “Please, Rowena,” he pleaded.

“Stand up, my dove,” she instructed in a gentle tone, and he did. She stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. “Are you ready, my sweet Samuel?”

“Yes, please, please.”

She smiled as her body phased into his, and he was stricken by sadness at first, because he had lost the precious sight of her.

_“I’m right here, Samuel,”_ he heard her soothing voice speak inside his mind. She took control of his hand and brought it to his lips, then kissed it. 

“Rowena,” he breathed with relief, “Rowena, I can feel you.”

_“I can feel you too, my dove. I can feel just precisely who you are.”_

“Really?” Sam asked, worried, “who am I?”

She didn’t answer for a long moment, but she controlled his left hand and used it to take his right, and Sam found comfort in her grasp. He squeezed her hand, or his hand, as it technically was.

_“You are Samuel Winchester,”_ she finally told him, and somehow he knew exactly what she meant.

She began to undress him then, and he let her control his hands completely as she stripped his many layers. 

_“Mmm,”_ she hummed with pleasure when he was nude, then began to run Sam’s hands all over his body, exploring it. The sensation was strange - Sam’s hands gliding smoothly against his skin felt like his own hands, but also completely unlike his own hands. He was touching himself, but he wasn’t. Rowena took control of his legs and walked him to the throne, then sat down gracefully. Sam felt uncomfortable when he thought about the fact that he was sitting on the throne of Hell, but that wasn’t what was important right now. 

_“Aw, don’t worry, wee dove,”_ Rowena told him, _“it’s really just a fancy chair, when you get right down to it.”_ He could feel her use his face to smirk gently. He used it to smile softly in reply, then controlled his own hand and brought it to his face. He tenderly stroked his own cheek, realizing that it was her cheek as much as it was his, and she sighed. He trailed a fingertip along their bottom lip, and she sucked it gently into their mouth. She moved their other hand over their chest, caressing their pecs and rubbing their nipples. Sam moaned and she pinched one of their nipples between their fingertips. Sam gave her control of both their hands and she pinched both their nipples at once, applying a little more pressure this time. 

“Rowena,” Sam breathed, then tried to think of what he wanted to say but could find only a tangle of keen emotions too complex to be translated into words.

_“Samuel,”_ she replied tenderly, _“you don’t have to say it. I feel you.”_

He sighed and repeated her name, then took over control of both arms and wrapped them around their torso, crossing over their chest and hugging their body tightly. He passed control back to her and she used their arms to squeeze their body for a sweet moment, returning his embrace. It was so close to having her in his arms that Sam wanted to weep from the relief of it, and from the simultaneous pain of being so very near to what he could not have.

But soon she released her fond grip, spread their legs wide and lay their hands on their inner thighs. Sam made a little gasp of anticipation. She trailed their fingertips over the flesh, inching them closer and closer to their balls. Ultimately one of their hands reached its destination, and she cradled their testicles in their hand, rubbing their palm softly against them. She used their thumb to gently stroke the sensitive skin. She raised their other hand and brought it near to their cock as though she was about to wrap their fingers around it - but then she paused. Sam fought the instinctual urge to take over and complete their hand’s journey.

_“You want it, Samuel?”_ she teased, hovering their hand over their hard, flexing cock.

“Yes, yes, Rowena, please.”

_“What a good boy,”_ she told him, _“so polite.”_

Sam smiled, always happy to have pleased her, and now that she was sharing his body, he could literally feel her approval, and he knew that she could feel how joyful it made him.

She trailed their fingertips along the shaft of their cock and they both moaned.

_“My, this feels interesting,”_ she observed, and Sam knew she could feel both sides of the touch. He could feel both sides too, though he held back his control of their hand, leaving it entirely under her power.

“Please,” he whimpered.

_“Mmm, that’s lovely,”_ she replied, _“one more ‘please’ for me, dear.”_

“Please,” he cried with a passion that filled their mind, momentarily consuming all other thoughts with his need for her.

Finally, she closed her grasp around their cock.

_“Good. Good boy,”_ she praised him, her voice edged with a moan, then began to stroke their cock with slow pumps of their curled hand. Sam groaned and jerked their hips. She pulled their hand away and he cried out with loss.

_“Hold still now,”_ she instructed in a firm tone.

“Yes, yes, sorry, anything you say,” he mumbled hurriedly, feeling hot with the thrill of following her commands. He could feel her use their face to smirk in reply. She returned their hand to their eager cock and resumed her strokes. Then she used his voice to speak an incantation aloud, and Sam felt her power course through them; it shook him, deep in his core, though he could sense that he was experiencing but a whisper of Rowena’s full power. He made a soft sound of awe. Their hand began to tingle, and a soft purple light formed around it. Sam cried out at the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation the light created as it encompassed their erection. It surrounded the hard flesh, both a thick liquid gradually coating it and a cloud of heavy smoke hanging densely around it. It was an energy that was cool and warm at once, soothing and arousing. It was a breeze caressing their cock, and it was endless sparks of lightning bursting against it. The pleasure magic followed their hand as Rowena pumped their hardness, the glowing purple mass bobbing up and down.

With their other hand Rowena continued to fondle their balls. No magic came from that hand, but her motions were exceedingly skilled, applying precisely the right amount of gentle pressure as she massaged them, and it felt better than anything Sam’s hands had ever done to his balls before. Sam battled his instinct to thrust, and it took all his willpower. He knew she could have taken control of their hips and held them still, but she wanted Sam to show her that he could resist with his own will, that he would follow her commands, no matter how much he longed to disobey. He was determined to prove himself.

_“Oh, Samuel,”_ she spoke in a sultry tone, _“I can feel how good I make you feel, oh, Samuel, I can feel how madly you desire me.”_

“Rowena,” Sam panted.

_“I can feel how badly you want to come for me, mmm,”_ she purred, _“but you will be patient for me, I can feel your need to please me, oh it’s delicious.”_

“Yes, yeah, I’ll wait, whatever you say, I won’t come till you say I can, I promise.”

She laughed softly into his mind - a kind laugh edged with wickedness - and sped up the movement of their hand jerking her magic up and down their cock. He gasped.

“I promise I’ll wait for permission before I come, but, uh, but, can I, uh...”

_“Beg? Yes, go on, dear, I love to hear you beg me, mmm.”_

“Please, please, Rowena,” he rasped, “I need to come for you, I want you so badly, please, please let me come for you, I’ll do anything for you, Rowena, Rowena…”

_“Oh, Samuel,”_ she moaned as she pumped their eager cock, _“tell me more, more, Samuel.”_

“You are so beautiful and powerful and amazing,” he told her with keen adoration, “irresistible, and what you’re doing to me feels so fucking good, and it makes me want to come so hard. It’s, it’s a beautiful kind of pain to resist what my body is so, so starving to do.” He whimpered. “I’ve been wanting so badly to thrust into your hand, so badly, but I’ll keep staying still no matter how hard it is because you told me to, Rowena, and I want to…” he blushed over the last part of the sentence, but said it anyway, “I want to be a good boy for you, be your good boy.”

_“Oh, my sweet dove,”_ she spoke softly, _“you_ are _my good boy. You’re doing such a good job and I am so pleased.”_

Sam felt like everything inside him was lit up, radiating heat and light and love.

“How can I please you more?” he asked desperately.

She slowed her pace until their hand was nearly still, gave their cock a lone firm stroke and a swipe over the tip with their thumb, then pulled their hand away. She murmured another incantation out loud, using Sam’s voice again and pulling a whisper of her power through his core, and the purple magic that surrounded their hand dispersed in graceful smoky twirls that gradually phased into nothingness. Sam tried not to whimper at the withdrawal of her touch and her pleasure magic, or at the further delay of his orgasm, not wanting to show any signs of complaint, but the sound escaped his lips anyhow.

Rowena stood them up and bent them over the arm of her throne. She wiggled their ass, then reached a hand behind their body and pulled one of their ass cheeks to the side, exposing their hole to the air. She reached their other hand behind them as well and stroked a finger lightly over their crack, grazing their entrance. Sam’s breath caught.

_“You want it, Samuel?”_ she asked.

“Yes, please, yes, I want you inside me in every way.”

She used his voice to speak another incantation aloud and Sam felt another rush of her power as she worked her magic, followed by the formation of a comfortably room temperature lubricant on their fingers. She brought two fingers to their hole, still holding their cheeks spread with their other hand. She rubbed the lube over their entrance, stroking their fingertips over it again and again. After what felt like ages, she brought a single fingertip to circle the rim, making her circle smaller and smaller until their finger was very nearly dipping inside.

“Please, please, I need it inside, please,” Sam cried out.

He was overcome with gratitude when she complied, slipping their finger gradually past their entrance and as deep inside as she could reach.

“Thank you, oh Rowena,” Sam babbled, “thank you, thank you, you, you, oh fuck, oh Rowena…”

She removed the finger slowly, then reangled their body so that she could better reach before pushing two fingers fully inside.

“Yes, yes, thank you…”

_“Good boy, so polite,”_ she praised him, and he moaned richly. She began to glide her fingers in and out, in and out, slowly, slowly…

“Oh, oh fuck, can I move? Please can I move my hips?”

_“No, dear,”_ she denied him, _“hold still for me. I know you can do it.”_

“Yes, yes, of course, anything for you,” he spoke with wild urgency, “anything you say.” He held still for her though he ached to slam their pelvis backward over and over, meeting the thrusts of their fingers. She used their fingers to fuck their ass faster and faster and he panted and groaned and yelped. Then she curled their fingers inside them, found their prostate and moaned loudly. Sam managed not to jerk their hips at the intense pleasure that came as their fingers made contact with the spot. 

_“Good boy, good boy,”_ Rowena chanted as she massaged the intensely sensitive spot, rubbing soft circles with their fingertips and making breathy moans that aroused Sam even more.

“Thank you, oh, Rowena, oh, oh, thank you, thank you,” he cried out, expressing gratitude for the cherished praise as well as the ecstasy her touch brought.

She stimulated them that way for many long moments, and Sam felt like he might come, their cock pressed to the hard arm of the throne.

_“No, don’t come yet,”_ she declared.

“I won’t without permission,” he choked out, “I promise.”

Suddenly, a spark of her pleasure magic flowed through their fingers and burst softly against their prostate and Sam screamed, but didn’t come. Rowena let out a rich moan.

_“Oh, my, what a good boy.”_

“For you,” he panted, feeling dizzy and hot from the pleasure of her touch and the joy of her approval, “anything, anything.”

_“Mmm,”_ she purred, sounding deeply pleased. She stopped rubbing his prostate and withdrew their two fingers, then added a third and returned to fucking their ass. She pounded their fingers into them harder and harder and Sam began a long, low groan that stretched on until she finally stopped. He tried to catch his breath, but then she returned two fingers to their prostate and started to massage it again and he screamed.

“Please,” he nearly sobbed, “please let me, please let me come for you.”

_“And make a mess of my throne?”_ she scoffed, then gave a final sweep of their fingertips against their prostate before withdrawing their fingers. She stood them up, then sat back on the throne and immediately began to jerk their desperate cock hard and fast.

“Fuck,” Sam yelled, “please, please.”

With his voice she repeated out loud the first incantation she had used, and the purple pleasure magic returned to their hand and encompassed their cock. 

“Oh, Rowena, I need it, I need to come for you, please, I’ll do anything.”

_“My poor, sweet dove,”_ she whispered, _“you’ve been so good for me.”_ She quickened the pace of their magic laden hand, _“go on then, come for me, my sweet Samuel.”_

He called out her name and a single tear escaped their eye as their cock pulsed in their hand and shot an arc of wet onto the floor. Rowena moaned with him, the sound lyrical; he felt her sharing the orgasm, and somehow dragging it out so that Sam’s pleasure stretched on and on and come continued to spill from their cock, dripping down their shaft and onto their stomach and thighs. Rowena shifted their hips to make sure none got on the throne.

Afterwards they wrapped their arms around their body, hugging each other tightly. Sam took control of their hands, brought them to their mouth and kissed their palms over and over. He pressed their lips to the insides of their wrists, then tenderly kissed lines up and down each of their arms. Rowena made a soft, contented sigh. They curled up comfortably on the throne and stayed that way for a time, their hands languidly caressing their arms as they held themselves, feeling their unity in blissful silence. 

_“Samuel, I should go now,”_ Rowena eventually whispered, and Sam could feel her keen reluctance, but also her resolve. _“But don’t worry, you’ll see me in a moment, my sweet dove.”_ She pressed their hand to their cheek, solid and warm, and closed their eyes. _“And I’ll be back inside again soon,”_ , she added, vulnerability in her tone, _“if you’ll have me.”_

“Of course,” Sam replied, his voice breaking and another tear escaping his eye. He didn’t want her to leave; he almost wanted her to share his body forever, but then, he realized, he would lose the sight of her - a precious thing. Still, when she stood their body up and stepped out of him, a great sadness washed over Sam, seeping into his very core. He looked into her eyes and saw the sadness reflected, but then an expression of sparkling, bubbling joy overtook her exquisite face, and her radiant smile made Sam grin. He soaked in the sight of her, relishing what he now had, and looking forward to eventually having again what he had just lost. He could not see her and touch her at the same time, and he would mourn that fact until the day she successfully created a spell to make herself corporeal, or until the end of all existence; but, in the meantime, he would do everything he could to appreciate what he did have of her, and to worship her, as he had long craved to do.

“That was wonderful,” Rowena hummed, “thank you, Samuel, for letting me in.”

“Thank _you_ , Rowena,” he replied, impassioned, “for being with me.” 

Sam raised his hand and held it flat in the air. She raised her incorporeal hand and placed it in the space in front of his solid one. Their hands appeared to be touching, but of course they were not.

“Try to feel it,” Rowena whispered, and when Sam focused on the boundless part of himself that wanted so profoundly to follow her orders, he could almost feel their hands press as they gazed at each other’s faces, their expressions full of elation laced with bittersweet sorrow.


End file.
